


A Sister's Words, A Watcher's Warning

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dreams, Gen, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Athena has a strange dream during the ending of Borderlands 3.
Relationships: Athena & Jess
Series: Scattershots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	A Sister's Words, A Watcher's Warning

“I’m proud of you, Athena.”

Jess was a grown woman when…she died. But in Athena’s dreams, her sister always appeared the teen she remembered best.

“It wasn’t easy, Jess. But Atlas paid for their crimes. You can rest.”

The specter’s head shook. “Not that. I’m proud that you spared the scientist. That you forgave Lilith and her men.”

Her sister’s voice changed. Became alien.

“The real war is still coming,” said Jess and The Watcher as one. “This wasn’t it.”

Athena awoke to a blinding light out the window. Over Elpis, she saw the fiery image of a hawk.

**Author's Note:**

> See lots of complaints that Borderlands 3 disregarded the "Watcher's War" that was set up by the end of The-Presequel. Decided to sort of address that.


End file.
